Switched
by NobodySomebodyAnybody
Summary: This is what i think happens in The Son of Neptune. Features Percy at the Roman Camp and old friends from Camp Half-Blood! LOST HERO SPOILERS! :D For some reason, there is no more HoO category, so that is why this story is in the PJatO Category.
1. I Wake Up With Amnesia

**A/N: Hey there guys. Just wanted to let you guys know, this is my FIRST FANFIC EVA. But that doesn't mean you guys have to be all nicey nicey about it. Just let me know what's wrong, and if I can fix it, I will. **

**And also, I'm still trying to figure out how to use Fanfiction. So don't blame me if I don't update very soon. I may just update once a week, or something like that. Unless I'm really busy or something's wrong, like, my internet is not working, or Fanfiction is spazzing out, or something like that.**

**Oh, and I'll do each chapter a different POV. Every two chapters will alternate: Roman Camp, Camp-Half Blood. Sorry if you think the prologue is long. It is, and I'm sorry about it. You can skip over it if you like. **

**Kay. That's enough rambling. Read ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not the genius that came up with the PJO Series and TLH. All rights go to the fabulous author Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Prologue

The twenty foot campfire burned a bright orange, illuminating all the laughing and singing faces of the campers of Camp Half-Blood. They had just won the second Titan War, and the gods of Olympus were following Percy's wish. New campers were brought in and usually claimed right away. Nothing could go wrong now.

A boy and a girl sat in the back of the campfire. They were not singing, but sitting next to each other, the girl's head against the boy's chest, enjoying the perfect moment.

The girl sighed. "Percy, what if the new Great Prophecy doesn't happen in a new generation? What if we have to fight another war? What if-".

Percy nudged Annabeth lightly. "Oh, stop being such a worry wart. Are you trying to ruin this moment?"

Annabeth pouted. "Are you calling me a wart?"

Percy laughed gently then leaned down and kissed Annabeth. She felt like their was electricity shooting up her back, while her brain was turning to mush.

Just then, the sing-along finished.

Percy smiled and said. "See you tomorrow, Wise Girl," and he trudged off toward his cabin.

It was all Annabeth could do from skipping back to her cabin.

* * *

Annabeth POV (This is still part of the prologue. :P)

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. It's that sort of feeling you get when you sense something is wrong. I had a dream about Hera telling me to look for a boy with one shoe. Why should I trust Hera? But the dream and the feeling made me feel something bad was going on. And if you're demigod, this probably meant something was very wrong.

I decided I would go talk to Percy about it at breakfast. He would know what to do (maybe). Or maybe Chiron. No, Percy first.

I got dressed and ready quickly. I ran to the dining pavilion to see if I could catch Percy before breakfast. He wasn't there. I frowned. Percy never missed breakfast. He always got their early. The feeling in my stomach worsened.

After breakfast, Percy still hadn't arrived. Then I got annoyed. Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he probably forgot he was supposed to go to breakfast. I ran over to his cabin, ready to yell at him…for fun.

I knocked. No answer. I knocked about a million more times. "Percy!" I yelled, totally pissed off now. I growled and pushed open the door. "Percy! This IS NOT FUNNY! Come out here RIGHT NOW!"

No answer. The cabin seemed unnaturally silent.

"Fine," I said trying to keep my voice controlled. "You got me. Ha, ha. Now will you come out?"

I decided to look for him. After checking all over his cabin with no sign, I ran to the Sword-Fighting Arena. No Percy. Wrestling Mat. No Percy. Basically, I scoured the whole camp for him. I even went to Archery Practice where I just found a few Apollo kids. I double checked. I ran to find Chiron. Maybe Percy was with Chiron.

I burst into the Big House. I found Chiron alone, reading a novel in wheelchair form.

Chiron frowned. "What is wrong, child?"

"Percy's m-m-missing! I c-c-can't find him anywhere!" I said, sobbing as I said the word _missing._ How could Percy go missing? He had the Achilles Curse… and he was an excellent sword fighter.

AFTERNOON:

Chiron had canceled all the activities when we searched together and found that Percy really wasn't here. Small parties were sent into the forests. Some groups even searched outside the camp borders. We alerted the Hunters of Artemis. The nature spirits and satyrs were all on alert.

Still no Percy.

CAMPFIRE:

Chiron had even worse news at the campfire. "I tried contacting the gods. They would not respond. It is like they have all gone silent. I got a message from Zeus saying that Olympus is officially closed. I'm afraid the gods now cannot even help us find Percy."

I frowned. "But Chiron, I had a dream about Hera…" I told the whole camp about my dream.

The whole crowd fell silent for a second before pandemonium broke out. Chiron had to bang his hoof against the pavilion- _bang, bang, bang!_

The group quited down.

"We will need a quest to go out and find Percy. Who will volunteer?" I found myself saying.

Almost everybody wanted to go, but at the end it was sorted out. Grover, Tyson and Nico (who were also taking Mrs. O'Leary) **(A/N: In The Lost Hero, I did NOT see Mrs. O'Leary AT ALL in the book. I'm assuming that she went with Grover, Tyson and Nico.)** would be going on a quest all over the United States (using shadow travel) and hopefully Mrs. O'Leary would find a scent of Percy. Butch, a son of Iris, and I would take pegasi and to the Grand Canyon to see if Hera was right.

I really hate being a demigod.

* * *

Percy POV:

* * *

It happened a few months ago. It was probably the worst day of my entire miserable life.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're probably thinking, 'He really doesn't have a bad day. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' Ha. I don't even remember if I had a bed.

I'm not lying! I just woke up on a taxi and found my head in some girl's lap.

"The zombie finally wakes," giggles the girl. She had wheat-colored hair that was pulled back in a neat, ponytail. Her green eyes reminded me of grass. She was pretty, I guess. Her smile made her face light up.

I was probably looking at her weird, because her radiant smile faded. "Percy? Are you alright?"

That's when it hit me. I shot up from her lap and stared at her. "I don't know you," I stammered.

"Ha, ha. You're trying to make a joke, aren't you Percy? Well, we all know that I am the best joke maker!" Came a different voice. I whirled around and found myself face to face with an amused face. "You're getting back at us from when I set your pants on fire, right? Well, it's not working Percy!"

"Who are you?" I stuttered. "I don't know you guys."

The boy sitting behind me laughed playfully. "I'm not buying it!" He said in between laughs. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that had a mischievous glint. His sarcastic smile told me that this guy should not be trusted. At all.

"Peter!" The girl punched the boy whose name was supposedly Peter. "He could be in serious trouble! He might have hit his head and had a concussion! Or he has amnesia!"

"You really gonna fall for it Lily?" Peter said, clutching his stomach while laughing some more. "He's tricking you!"

I blinked. I turned to Lily because Peter was too busy laughing. "What- How? Who are you?"

She studied me with concern. "You really don't remember us?"

I shook my head. "I don't remember anything!"

Peter must've seen I was telling the truth because he stopped laughing. But he still had his sarcastic smile on his face which I still did not trust.

He sighed. "You're really gonna play this game out. Ok. I'll tell you about everything, Mr. Amnesiac. But if this is a trick, you're gonna find yourself in shaving cream land."

"Peter! Just get on with it! And besides, you ran out of shaving cream when you used it on Mr. Wunderlick." **(A/N: There really is someone named Mr. Wunderlick. He taught at my elementary school. I always found the name funny, so I decided to use it!) **snapped Lily.

Peter scowled. "You just gave away my secret threat to use on Percy! But…I could always steal more from the teachers…"

"Whatever," Lily said. "Just get on with telling Percy about everything."

Peter sighed. "Blah, blah, blah. It's always _Peter has to do this. Peter has to do that._ But, whatever. Your real name is Perseus. You go to the American Academy for Mentally Challenged Children and Adolescent Psychos -"

"Hold it!" I said. "The American what for mentally challenged and adol-whatever whats? What the heck? How did we get here?" I said waving to Peter, Lily, and me.

Peter smirked. "The American Academy for Mentally Challenged Children and Adolescent Psychos. To be truthful, the place should be called: "The American Academy for Grown-Ups Who Like to Torture Teenagers, but unfortunately, they didn't name it that. As for how you got here, you have I got here be ADHD and dyslexia, and supposedly have had violent tendencies in the past."

"I got in here because I pulled pranks on all the teachers…one of them went wrong…let's just say the teacher had a lovely one month trip to the hospital." Peter grinned. "He was an evil teacher anyway. Once he gave me exploding homework. I started seeing other weird stuff too, like weird creatures...just abnormal stuff. When I told everyone else, they thought I was going crazy. So my mom sent me here."

"As for Lily-"

Lily cut Peter short. "My parents died. I killed my dad." Lily stared down at her sneakers so hard; I swore she was trying to burn a hole in it.

I wanted to comfort her somehow, put my arms around her or something, but I still felt uncomfortable. "So…why are we in this taxi then?"

Peter stared at me. "You seriously don't remember? We've been planning this for months! Practically all year! You had to at least remember this!"

Lily punched Peter again. "He has amnesia, Peter! For goodness sake, stop joking around for once!"

Peter sighed. "Now I'm your evil pet forced to do your evil bidding. What a miserable life. Anyway, the three of us have been friends since the beginning of the school year. We hang around all of the time, 'cept you and Lily do a bit more than hang around and just talk to each other…"

Lily glared at him which made him cringe, but I could see her cheeks burning a bright red.

I cleared my throat. "So...what exactly are we doing?"

"We're running away from that school. Since you don't remember anything, let's just say it was horrible there. We can't go back to our families. They would send us back. Anyway, we found this small spot after lots of researching and stealing. Well, actually, Lily and you did most of the researching, and I did most of the stealing," Peter grinned.

The taxi driver stopped. It was the middle of nowhere. I could only see miles and miles of field, with the exception of a tiny shack next to a huge lake.

Lily handed over a wad of cash. She smiled, "Thank you so much, sir. And keep the change."

The driver counted the money twice, and then sped off back into the direction we came in.

Peter and Lily seemed excited about the prospect of running away. Peter turned to talk to me when his eyes widened. He seemed to be looking behind me.

I whipped around. There was another car. And getting out of it was…somebody.

"M-M-Mr. Wunderlick," Peter stammered.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the suckish story. The prologue is too long, but I had to include it!

If you don't like it, review. If you do like it, review. It's easy. Press the link. Type in review. Done! And I accept anonymous, too.

****

**And who is Mr. Wunderlick? Maybe next week you'll find out! And I promise the next chapter won't be so suckish and long. I don't care about flames. I think about them as constructive criticism.**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	2. A Cannibal Ogre Tries to Drown Me

**A/N: Thank-you to those who reviewed! I just need more reviews! JUST REVIEW! IT ISN'T HARD! You can say, I like it, or I hate it, it still counts as a review! I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter or else I'm never gonna update! (jk. I will. But I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter!) **

**Disclaimer: Like I said in the last chapter, all rights go to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

_M-M-Mr. Wunderlick," Peter stammered._

_

* * *

_

Lily POV

* * *

"That's right!" Mr. Wunderlick smirked. He had a glint in his eye like Peter, except it was full of malice, hate, and evil. I had never noticed it before. "I've been waiting all along for you two to run away!"

I wondered how he knew what we were up to. I never told anyone…unless Peter did.

Mr. Wunderlick must've known what I was thinking, because he said, "Yes, I knew your plans. I couldn't wait for you two to be alone."

He noticed Percy for the first time. His mouth curled into an evil smile. "Ooh, this one's a powerful half-blood. Never been to camp yet, you three? No challenge. You three should be killed easily."

"Camp?" I asked, confused.

Then the teacher began to change. At first, I stupidly thought we were magically shrinking. Then I realized with a start that he was growing taller.

Impossible, I thought. Then things got even stranger. On both sides of his neck, logs started growing out. No, not logs. Peter looked at him like he had just grown two extra heads…which he had. The "logs" were actually his necks, then a chin, and a nose, and eyes.

After the mutant/teacher/thing/hybrid/etc. finished his transformation, he cackled evilly. Now I shall feast on the flesh on three half-bloods! I am Cacus-"

Then Percy spoke up. "Do you mean the half-ogre that liked eating people? Like an ogre cannibal person?"

I stared at him. My amnesiac boyfriend, who had ADHD and dyslexia, who could never pay attention in class, who never got above a D, knew a random monster from…wherever. Percy was never the studious type or, well, the smart type.

The mutant teacher growled at him. "That is my Greek form. I am Roman, in my most violent state. I am a giant, not an ogre. I am known for stealing Geryon's sheep from Heracles! But paid the price…Heracles got revenge by slaughtering me. But I am back, and hungry!

"Geryon…Geryon…Geryon…" Percy muttered like an incantation. "I know someone name Geryon…who is Geryon?"

Cacus/ex-Mr. Wunderlick's teeth started to glow, like it was starting to catch fire. Then a flame of hot fire blew in Peter, Percy, and my path. I yelped and we all scattered in different direction. Peter and Percy dove to the left, and I jumped to the right.

"This one's separated from the pack, eh?" Cacus laughed, and he lumbered over to me. Normally, I was a calm and collected girl, but if you've got a huge giant who breathes fire from three heads who wants to kill you and is coming after you, I would probably think you'd be freaking out.

Then I hear Percy's voice. "What about us, you piece of baby fat? You coming after us? Or are you to fat and slow, you smelly bucket of nose drool!"

I uncovered my hand from my face and saw Percy holding a…pen. Peter was cowering behind him and the expression on his face was priceless.

Cacus growled in anger. Then he saw what Percy was holding. He let out a booming laugh so hard, the ground shook beneath me and rattled my bones. "What are you going to do to me, young demigod? Write on me?" he laughed even more at his joke.

Then Percy uncapped the cheap-looking pen. Peter's mouth dropped down so low, I was afraid that if he didn't close it, a bird would fly in it, or something. He gulped, "Dude! Carrying around a weapon like that! You holding out on me or something? No, wait; I'm going crazy like all the other kids in the school.

He pinched his arm hard, while closing his eyes and counting to three. He opened his right eye a crack and groaned. "I'm not dreaming, I guess."

Percy stuck his three-foot long sword into the giant's leg. Cacus roared, furious, and charged him again. His foot slammed in the ground next to me so hard, I went flying.

_Crash!_ I felt cold water around me. I had fallen into the lake! I panicked. I didn't know how to swim. I tried to paddle upwards, but my stupid boots pulled me down.

I closed my eyes and waited for me to die.

I counted to 100 before I realized I wasn't cold anymore. I forced an eye open and what I saw made me gasp.

I was in a bubble that had obviously been created by…Percy. Great. This added to the growing lists of superpowers that I did not know my boyfriend had.

Obviously, Percy didn't know that he was keeping us alive, because his eyes were shut tight; he probably looked like me when I was preparing to die in the lake.

I poked him. He yelped then realized he was creating a bubble. He yelped again then saw me.

"You're alive!" he said in relief. Then he frowned, "But how do we get up?"

I sighed. Typical dumb Percy. "You created the bubble, dummy. Then you know how to work it."

"Up," he told the air bubble. It shot upwards, and we tumbled onto the ground right outside the lake. I later figured out that Percy was dry, but I wasn't. But right now, I had more important things to deal with. Like cannibal ogres. You know what I mean.

Cacus was chasing Peter around, who was flailing and screaming and running from the giant.

Percy was just about to uncap his pen-sword when Cacus all of a sudden froze in place.

His eyes widened and he choked out, "Later, demigods." He smiled evilly, and then exploded into yellow dust, which covered us like we had a bag of yellow flour dumped over our heads.

A girl about our age with a ferocious look on her face was holding a sword like Percy's, except it looked golden instead of bronze. Then I realized that she had killed it. I was just about to thank her, when she and another boy came running over to us.

"Where did you hide him?" she snarled, pointing her dangerous looking sword at Peter.

He gulped. "Hide who? I've stolen a lot of things before, but never a person."

"Tell the truth. Where did you HIDE HIM?"

Percy stepped in. "Whoa, guys. Calm down. Peter didn't do anything, so lay off."

The girl sighed, and then looked down. "I'm sorry; I've just been really stressed lately. Someone I know…" she trailed off. She looked so pained, that I sort-of felt sorry for her.

"Who is it?" asked Percy.

The girl looked at the strong-looking boy next to her. He had ripped muscles, like he'd spent time working out, a lot. But don't get me wrong. He isn't my type.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, so low I had to lean in to hear it. "Her boyfriend. Jason Grace."

* * *

**A/N: So! How was the chapter? Of course, in order to tell me, you have to review. I'll try to finish the next chapter earlier...I have a big history test coming up though. Oh yeah, I also have a science quiz. :P bleh. STUPID TESTS!**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	3. Life is Depressing

**A/N: Hey peeps. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! U GUYS are the BEST! Let's go see how our friends at Camp Half-Blood are doing…**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. It's only the third chapter and I'm already getting tired of saying it…. I should just a disclaimer for the whole story...eh. I'll probably forget that I want to do that. Getting off topic! Read ahead...and please try to enjoy...**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

* * *

Today was depressing.

Nothing new, really. I'd spent the past few weeks in really depressed state after Percy went missing. (When I say really, I mean really) Then Jason, Leo, and Piper got back from their quest, and we found out where Percy was.

You're probably thinking: Hey! You know where your boyfriend is! Now, go there, drag him back to camp, and then celebrate!

Well, when you're a demigod, things aren't that simple.

You see, of all the places in the world Percy could be, he was in San Francisco, California at a strict Roman Camp, which will probably be impossible to find. And, even better, he has no memory! At all! Isn't this all _great _news? (Please note the sarcasm.) And he won't even remeber his friends, family, or even...me.

I feel like slapping myself. Stop being so pessimistic, I tell myself. You _will_ find him.

Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. First sign of insanity. Wonderful. Not only am I depressed, but now I'm going crazy.

I sighed and stared down at my laptop I had gotten from Daedalus, which reminded me painfully of the quest Percy, Grover, Tyson and I took into the labyrinth. Over the past few weeks, I'd been helping Leo with the ship, by designing it, and making sure everything worked. I got up early, and went to bed late, with only a few breaks in between. There was also another reason for helping Leo with the ship. Not only would it help me find Percy, but it kept my mind busy; away from all the painful memories of Percy.

Since I knew Percy's mom was probably in the same state I was, I had IM'd her and Percy's stepdad to let him know where he was. Then, Chiron called Nico, Grover, and Tyson back. It would be no use searching for Percy when we already knew where he was. Thalia also contacted us saying that she would be coming too...although I have no idea why.

They would also be coming to the Roman Camp with us, but they didn't want to go to Greece. They would stay at the Roman Camp and try to persuade them to help us...without getting skewered by them.

The fact that there was a place for Roman demigods out there was the talk of camp. Lots of questions had bubbled up. How come we had never seen them before? Does that mean Jason's a traitor? A lot of questions like that.

Nico came panting over to where I was sitting. I guessed that he had ran from….wherever he had came from. "Leo…needs…you…now…" he said in between gulps of air. "He says it's very important. He needs help on Festus's head."

I bolted up. This was very important. Festus was supposed to be our eyes at sea.

I closed the my laptop and as I ran over to the construction site, I yelled over my shoulder, "Thanks Nico!"

"No prob, Annie!" he smirked.

If I had enough time, I would gone over and slapped him for calling me Annie, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. I hate it when people know the right time to annoy me. Like Percy. I just glared at him, promising I'd make a plan to get revenge later, then ran to help Leo.

When I arrived, Leo was arguing with a bunch of his Hephaestus siblings about attaching the head. "No!" I heard Jake Mason say, "We should put it up there..."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me. "Thank gods, Annabeth. I thought my bros and sisters were gonna chuck each other down a cliff, or stab each other with daggers with all the arguing going on."

I managed a smile. Then I turned serious. I looked at the almost finished ship and then at head of the metal dragon. "Well then." I said. "I think…" and I told them my plan. (Athena always, always has a plan!)

We spent a lot of time on the head. We were almost done when we heard the conch horn blow, announcing dinner.

Nyssa grumbled. "Just a few more minutes…" She tweaked a few things with her tools then came down. "Looks pretty secure. I added a bunch of gears that should keep it safe from bad weather."

She talked about other contraptions she had added to keep it safe…etc. etc. We ran to the dining pavilion just in time to eat a quick meal, then, you guessed it, went back to the ship.

Scratch what I said about today being depressing.

Life is depressing.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Short chapter. Really sorry! **

**But I need an idea for what they should do at Camp Half-Blood. (There is nothing to do at Camp Half Blood. Literally.) Do they need to find a special piece of the boat and go on a quest? What about Capture the Flag? Oooh...that sounds like a good idea. I might use it. Or maybe the new kids (Jason, Leo, and Piper) start having dreams about Percy...nah. Never mind what I said about dreams. **

**What POV should I put the next chapter in? Leo's? Jason's? Piper's? Or maybe even Grover? I need your opinion! REVIEW!**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	4. Dreams and Flags

**A/N: Hey guys. Hopefully this chapter will be a little better. I wasn't really motivated in the last chapter. Anyway, I re-read the Lost Hero and got pissed all over again at Rick Riordan for the evil cliffhanger he gave us. GRRRR! Anyway, I don't have any more tests, so I shouldn't have any more excuses, unless my teachers decide to become evil and give us a test. P.S. sorry 4 the late update. =)**

**Disclaimer: I remember what I want to do with disclaimers now. THIS DISCLAIMER IS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY! HERE THAT? GOT IT? GOOD! All rights go to Rick Riordan, the story is not my idea...blah, blah, blah. **

* * *

Jason POV:

* * *

I had a dream.

No, I'm not trying to imitate Martin Luther King Jr. His speech said I _have_ a dream. Anyways, I still had a dream. A weird one.

After a day of hard training and helping Leo with his ship, I was ready to drop. So after the campfire sing-along, I walked back to my cabin and crashed.

In my dream, five people were flying on pegasi. They looked pretty normal, unless you count the fact that two of them had full body armor on and were on flying horses. I felt like I knew those two people. It's like you have the answer on the tip of your tongue, then you lose it. It's really annoying if you know what I mean.

The other three people flew behind them. One had blond hair and green eyes. She had black boots, a green shirt that matched her light green eyes, and jeans. A boy flying next to her had a mischievous look on his face, blond hair that looked almost white and bright blue eyes with a wicked glint in his eyes.

The last person was a tall guy with black hair that looked like someone had taken a weed whacker and use it on his head. It was all mussed up. He had bright sea green eyes that looked confused and worried. He was built like an athlete, slim and tall.

The girl with full body armor looked at him. She looked gorgeous, lean, and tall. Her red hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail. She looked amazing. "Are you sure you don't know anything?" She asked. Then it came to me. This was Reyna. One of my friends. I tried to call out but my voice wouldn't work. I could only watch and move, but I couldn't touch or talk.

"I'm getting really sick of saying this but, I don't know anything!" the guys with black hair and green eyes looked frustrated.

Bobby, my other friend that I just remembered, (I know, right. I have a best friend that i don't even remember! Awesome!) the guy with ripped muscles, narrowed his eyes. "This is not a joke, Percy. First my best friend Jason disappears, and then you three show up. One with no memory, and the other two who are just plain stupid."

I froze. So this was the infamous Percy Jackson everyone had been talking about. And he really had no memory.

"Hey!" the guy with the mischievous face protested. "I know the difference between pi and pie!"

"Yeah!" the girl with boots glared. "We're not completely stupid. And I know that Percy was with us."

Bobby ignored them.

Reyna sighed. "Bobby, let's just get them to camp, then argue later. First Lupa…" Her eyes widened. "Look out!" she yelled.

A giant black shadow appeared over them, then my dream went black.

I woke up sweating. I looked around and I saw Hippie Jup- sorry, Zeus, and the rest of my cabin.

I sat up as the conch horn sounded. I needed to talk to Annabeth.

* * *

Piper POV:

* * *

When I got to the dining pavilion, I saw Jason and Annabeth talking about something. The both looked agitated. Naturally, I went over to investigate.

"Oh, hey Piper." Annabeth sounded miserable.

"What's the matter?" I asked cautiously.

Annabeth looked at Jason, who cleared his throat and said, "Well, uh, I had a dream about Annabeth's boyfriend, uh, Percy. And, um….he doesn't have any memory."

He looked nervously at Annabeth who looked like she was trying not to cry.

I put my arm around her. "It's okay. After we find him, Hera might give him back his memory."

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah. Maybe. Thanks Piper…I should probably get ready to tell the camp some good news."

"What good news?" I asked confused. I turned to Jason, but he had a bewildered expression on his face, too.

Annabeth almost smiled. "You'll see."

Long story short: I trained, trained, and trained, had lunch, and then trained some more until dinner. I was joking around with Lacy, when Chiron pounded his hoof against the ground. "Heroes. We have a special night tonight. I shall let Annabeth explain."

Everyone looked eager to know what the news was. Annabeth stepped up. "Today we're going to Capture the Flag."

Every cheered and yelled, especially the Ares cabin. Chiron had to pound his hoof again in order to get everyone's attention.

"The cabin that currently holds the flag is the…Poseidon cabin." Everyone except the Ares cabin cheered. The Ares cabin just grumbled that the ocean brat would be sorry that he lived.

"It will be Ares against Athena, for the Athena cabin has volunteered to substitute for Percy." Chiron shouted over the grumbling and cheering.

Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Aphrodite (of course) and a bunch of other cabins that I didn't know were on the blue team. Red team had the other half of the campers.

Annabeth came over to me and actually smiled. "I've got a plan." She motioned for the rest of the team to come over.

She told us her plan. After she finished explaining her carefully made map, she stabbed her knife into it.

"For Percy." **(A/N: yeah, Annabeth's a little OOC…I think. Sue me).** Her voice shook a little. Everyone nodded and cheered, than ran off to their positions.

Soon I was wearing Annabeth's invisibility cap and sneaking toward the other team's flag. I looked around. I saw the red team sneaking stealthily toward the direction of our flag.

I couldn't let that happen. I took a deep breath, and yelled in a deep voice so they wouldn't know who I was, "Over here cowards!" I yelled.

It always got the Ares cabin. Call them cowards, and _viola_ you've got angry kids that are the children of the war god running after you.

I dashed off as the red team ran toward the spot I was standing.

I crossed into enemy territory. I scanned my surroundings and saw a red flag with a boar and a spear on it waving a few yards away.

The Ares flag.

I sneaked past the guards and stared up at the flag, which was in a tree. I would have to climb up, grab it without the guards noticing, than sneak past them again. I took a deep breath, and climbed the tree. My foot almost slipped once, but luckily I found my footing just in time before falling.

My hand reached up and grasped the flag pole.

* * *

**A/N: There! Will Piper be able to capture the flag? I'll be typing the fifth chapter tonight, because I have to wait for my sister's piano lesson, which is an hour long, so I **_**might **_**be able to update again! It'll make up for the long wait u guys have had…I'm really sorry about that. Oh, and my Math, English, and Science teacher decided to give me a test next week….ugh. Oh yeah, Percy will start kicking some butt soon...so stay tuned!**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	5. We Meet a Wolf That Talks

**A/N: Well, I'm at my sister's piano lesson. Hooray! Unfortunately, I don't have wireless here…so I can't go on FF. Oh well. And to one of my reviewers, I think it was biffboffboof, he/she/it asked why I made a cliffhanger when I don't like them. That's why I told you I didn't like cliffhangers….just a little **_**beware **_**for the end of the story. **Wink, wink** This chapter is at the Roman Camp! So…read on!**

**Disclaimer: Wait…I already did a disclaimer for the whole story, didn't I? I think I did. Meh. Whatever.**

* * *

Peter POV:

* * *

I've seen plenty of weird stuff in my life, but this was just out of this world. Seriously. First, the cannibal ogre, a pen that turns into a sword, and a guy and a beautiful girl with full body armor and weapons. Oh, and the monster that attacked us on the way…that was just plain scary. I think they called the Caucasian Eagle. You know, the one that supposedly eats out Prometheus's liver. But we're still alive.

Back to the beautiful girl with body armor and weapons.

When I first saw her, I admit I was probably doing goo-goo eyes. But then she told us she had a missing boyfriend.

Crap.

I should've known that she wasn't gonna fall for me. I mean, every girl I meet never falls for me. But Reyna was beautiful and 100% dangerous. Totally my type. It's not every day you meet someone you know is perfect for you.

We arrived in between two hills. Bobby had told us along the way that we were demigods…half god and half human. Man. All this time and I never knew this. I could seriously attract some pretty ladies if I told them I was half god. Meh. They would probably think I'm psycho, which I am. I go to a school for psycho kids.

Oh yeah, and they told us that we're in San Francisco. I've always heard that California was the party state. And now I'm here. PARTY TIME!

Anyways, as we approached this valley, (at least I think it's called a valley…I never paid attention in class. It's a wonder I know the difference between pi and pie. That's why I was very offended when Bobby said that I knew nothing.) I started to hear metal on metal and people yelling and screaming and cheering.

Reyna and Bobby pulled out their swords and put it against our throats.

"Hey!" Percy protested. "What are you guys doing?"

Reyna took a deep breath. "Camp rules. We are not allowed to let new demigods into the camp unguarded until they have been…_approved_ by Lupa."

I didn't like the way she said 'approved.'

"Who is this Lupa anyways?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said. "Is Lupa an it, or a she, or a he-"

"Lupa's a she." Bobby snapped.

"Well I'm psyched." I said. "Let's go." And we entered the camp.

First impression: 'This is so awesome that it's not possible' feeling. It was a wonder how they hadn't been caught by the police or someone else, because they were doing stuff that was probably illegal. Kids no older than five were dueling with sharp blades little kids shouldn't be trusted with, guys with full body armor like Reyna and Bobby were patrolling the outsides of the camp, huge war ships were docked in the ocean and I could see people living in huts. Each hut was a different; a different color, shape, and look.

Oh yeah, and everyone was in purple. I mean seriously, last time I saw the chicks in the popular clique (hey! It rhymes! Oops, getting off topic.) they were wearing pink, so all the purple here definitely wasn't a fashion thing. Plus, all the shirts had a motto on it: SPQR. For some reason, my brain translated it into_ Senatus Populusque Romanus, _The Senate and People of Rome. Oh god, I was going crazy.

They dumped us into a dark house.

"Nice people here." I muttered. Then I saw it. A tall, dark figure coming toward us in the dark…

"AHHHHH!" Lily screamed. "It's a…It's a…wolf…"

Percy uncapped his pen-sword thingy and pointed it at the wolf.

Then it did the weirdest thing in the world. It laughed. "_I am not an it,"_ she spoke, "_I am a 'she'. I think Reyna and Bobby explained that to you._"

The she-wolf was several feet taller than me. She was _huge._ Not fat, but really, really tall. It had a reddish-brown rusty coat. But her eyes changed colors in the dark, from moon silver, to charcoal black, to a soft amber.

As she spoke I realized she wasn't really talking. Her ears, nose, mouth, they all moved to form a language that I somehow understood.

Percy still looked suspicious and didn't lower his sword. "Who are you?" he asked.

It, I mean she, smiled. "_I am Lupa", _her nose twitched.

It was probably rude what I said next. "You're Lupa?" I said in wonder.

"_Yes, young one,"_ she said as though I was an idiot. For some reason, a lot of people use that tone of voice on me.

She looked at Percy and snarled, which made all of us back up. "_What are you doing here, demigod?"_ She snarled at him.

"Ummm…" he said. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"_You are not supposed to be here. You must be tested…differently."_ Lupa said.

"Whoa, whoa, back up here." I said holding my hands up like I was surrendering. "Who said anything about tests? Because that means I haven't studied yet. Do you have, like, a study sheet or something I can use?"

The she-wolf laughed again. "_No," _she said, "_This test will prove your worth. Your discipline, loyalty, unity. Any good quality a Roman soldier has." _

"Ok." Lily said slowly. "Since when do I need to become a Roman soldier? It's not like…" she trailed off.

Her eyes widened. "Reyna said that we must be approved by you. What happens if we're….not approved?"

"_I am hungry," _Lupa licked her lips, "_fail me and I will have a good dinner." _

I heard wolves howling in the distance. They were coming closer, and closer. Soon black-gray wolves materialized around Lily and me. The wolves were smaller than Lupa, but probably just as dangerous.

Why didn't they go for Percy?

"_Come, Percy". _Lupa said. "_We must prepare for your test. Do you have a weapon?"_

Percy looked desperately at us. If he went with Lupa, we might die. If he went for us, he would die.

Lily mouthed, _Go. We'll be alright._

The strangest thing was, I actually agreed with her, which is kinda scary because Lily and I butt heads almost all the time.

"Now, shoo!" I waved my hands as if shooing away an animal or something.

Percy smiled and walked away. As soon as they disappeared in the shadows, the wolves around us started to come closer, and closer, and closer.

Lily stepped nervously next to me. I realized that I was making a very undignified whimpering noise, so I stopped.

That's when the wolves lunged.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! I was feeling evil. Next chapter, I _PROMISE_**** that Percy will kick some butt. But I just need a bit of more time to think. It'll be up…soon? Idk. Ugh….I feel like I'm forgetting to say something…..**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**

**Oh right, now I remember. Does anyone, have, like, a Latin translator or something?**


	6. I Duel to Death

**A/N: So Percy is gonna kick some butt today! But the next chapter will take a bit longer…I need more reviews on what I should do for Camp Half-Blood. Thanks to all who reviewed, though. Especially those who said to use Google Translate, it really helped!**

**I already did my disclaimer for the story.**

* * *

Percy POV:

* * *

I reluctantly followed Lupa. I didn't want my friends to die, and I didn't want to be tested. But I didn't want to die, either.

I heard Lily scream. I started back, but Lupa snarled. _"Leave your friends. They must prove their worth."_

I stared back desperately, but I had no desire to become a Percy Pizza to Lupa so I followed.

We approached the outside of the cave we were in. My eyes weren't accustomed to the light, given I had just been inside a dark cave.

Lupa howled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and lined up on either side of Lupa and I, making me feel very nervous. They all stared at me and smiled, but it was one of those, _Ooh, another person to kill!_ Kind of smile. It didn't really help my nervousness.

"_Dakota! Adi."* _Lupa barked.

A skinny, tan, and tall boy marched over to where I was standing from the back of the crowd. He had a double bladed sword that shined in the sunlight. It was gold, like all the other weapons here. Dakota, as Lupa had called him, had a cruel, scarred face with a low crew cut.

He held out a hand, smiling wickedly, "I'm Dakota, son of Mars." His expression clearly said, _I will keeeeel you. MWAHAHAHAHA! _**(A/N: Um…Keeeel=Kill, just in case u didn't know.) **

I frowned. Mars?

"You mean Ares." I prompted although, of course, I didn't know how I knew that. It just seemed right.

Some people looked confused and frowned. Most of them scowled at me and reached for their weapons. I knew I had done something wrong.

Oops.

Lupa's face twisted into an evil look. _"We do not call them by their Greek name, here young one. We are Roman. The Greeks are weak, unworthy."_

I felt angry for her saying that, although I had no idea why. But I bit my tongue so I wouldn't become a Percy Pancake.

It was silent for a long time. Finally, Dakota asked, "Well loser? Got a weapon you can beat me with Sissy Prissy?

I was calm. I knew what to do. I pulled out my pen.

Everyone laughed. Some people even doubled over clutching their stomachs while rolling on their floor laughing.

Dakota was laughing the hardest. He finally calmed down enough to pull out his sword. "You ready to die, Sissy Prissy?"

I uncapped my bronze ballpoint. It elongated into three feet of deadly bronze.

Laughter died down. Some people even looked a bit uneasy.

"_Populo Retro."**_ Lupa growled at the campers. I didn't know what it meant, but everyone backed up, forming a big circle for Dakota and me to fight.

Dakota lunged at me first. I blocked it and jabbed at him. It didn't seem right, fighting to kill each other. As far as I knew, it definitely wasn't an Olympic sport. We fought; examining each other's fighting style. His eyes narrowed. I pressed him harder.

All of his moves were offense. I realized that his weak spot was defense. He didn't know how to defend very well.

I pushed him harder so he would have to play more defense. Then I could defeat him and maybe get back inside the cave and rescue my friends without being eaten by Lupa.

I was so busy thinking about how to defeat him, I let my guard down. He managed to slash at my arm. It should've left a big cut there, but nothing happened. No cut, no blood. Nada.

He looked startled. I used this moment to slam into him and we went tumbling. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the ground, my knee on his chest and sword poised over his face.

Silence.

Everyone looked shocked. Even Lupa looked a little surprised.

"_Impossibile. __Qui defraudat."*** _A girl said. A bunch of kids that looked like Dakota nodded in agreement. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it didn't sound very good.

They charged me. Lupa didn't do anything. She just lay down and watched the whole thing in amusement. Maybe that's what set me off. All she wanted was for me to die and prove that I was nothing.

I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

I pushed Dakota which sent him rolling downhill and the group of kids and I clashed, our weapons clanging, the sound of metal on metal.

I fought like a whirlwind. I became a robot, programmed to slash, dodge, reflect and roll.

Twenty against one. I disarmed fourteen, leaving them on the ground dazed. The other six came running after me. I tried to fight them off, but they were pretty darn good. They backed me up to the edge of a lake.

I had a choice. Jump into the water like a coward or get sliced to pieces by these kids.

But when we were fighting Cacus, I remembered how I made that bubble underwater. What if…?

_Hey, _I pleaded at the lake, _now would be a good time for you to help me._

I felt a wrenching pain in my gut. A huge wave about twenty feet tall came crashing over, dousing and soaking the crowd.

I was still dry, which I found weird, but I tackled the six people who had tried to kill me while they were disoriented. Next thing they knew, they were on the ground, drenched and shocked.

Most of the audience had their mouths wide open.

I capped the pen.

Lupa was wet and didn't look to happy about it, but she padded up to me. _"Welcome Percy, to The First Legion."_

**

* * *

**

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! **Next chapter in CAMP HALF-BLOOD! PLEASE I NEED SUGGESTIONS! I seriously have no idea what to do there. More reviews=faster update.**

**Oh yeah, and to blee (one of my reviewers) TAKE A CHILL PILL MAN! CALM DOWN!**

**Before I forget:**

_*Dakota! Come here._

_**Back, people._

_***Impossible. He cheats. _

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	7. How to Capture a Flag

**A/N: PICK YOU OWN STRAWBERRIES TIME! WELCOME TO…CAMP HALF-BLOOD!**

**Thx to all who reviewed…you have now officially won the "You are now awesome award." And a brownie point. :D Also, I just want to address, the only reason I was able to update a lot last week was because school was closed the whole week due to ice/snow. Updating will come a bit slower unless I have another snow day. **

* * *

Leo POV:

* * *

_Ugh, _I thought as I waded through a big sticky patch of mud. _Why did I agree to do border patrol?_

Standing was no option for me, because I'm ADHD. So I was pacing back and forth, feeling like an idiot in armor 100 times to big for me and an even heavier sword in my hands.

Let me get this straight: I'm not a swordfighter. I will never be one, _nada_. That's only because I have a trusty tool belt that has some pretty wicked hammers that are good for bonking people on the head. But Annabeth said it's always good to have a back-up weapon, say, a sword.

I wondered off into la-la land (blame the ADHD again). Tacos sounded nice right now. Nice and warm, sipping some hot chocolate and sitting with a really cute girl. She is really cute. Nice long hair and pretty blue eyes-

_Leo! _I told myself, _get a grip. You are not here to evaluate girls! Bad Leo! Bad, bad, bad!_

While I was mentally slapping myself, Jason came running over to me. He was panting, so I guessed he had run a long way to get over here. "Annabeth said we're having a change of plans. She wants us to guard the flag. She sent the other guards to fight," he said, catching his breath.

Jason looked pretty scary in full body armor. Why did he get to look tough, and I had to look like an idiot?

"Huh?" I asked, in the middle of a mental slap. "Oh, more guards. Got that," I said. But secretly, I was like, _Yes! No more border patrol! _"So…where is the flag?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening to Annabeth when she said the flag was at Zeus's Fist?"

"Oh yeah! Um…Zeus's Fist! That's right." _I think._ I thought.

Jason rolled his eyes again and looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Come on dummy, let's go."

"Hey!" I protested but followed him to the flag.

* * *

Zeus's fist looked more like a big hill covered in poop. "_That's_ Zeus's Fist? Looks more like Poop Mountain or something. Poop Pile! That sounds cool."

Thunder boomed.

Jason nudged me. "Um…You might not want to disrespect Jup-, I mean, Zeus's stuff by calling them poop, Leo."

"Whatever," I said.

A green flag with a trident on it sat on top of Poop Pile…er…Zeus's Fist. "Pretty nice flag, huh?" I asked

"That's right, punk," a voice said. I whirled around and saw the head of Ares Cabin, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Clarisse and a few of her fat ugly friends coming toward us.

Clarisse held a red spear. It crackled with a strange blue light. It made my hair stand on end, and I felt the same feeling when Jason had almost killed us with lightning on the first day at camp. Clarisse's spear was…

"Electric," Jason whispered to me.

"Figure that out for yourself didn't you, bro?"

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I'll take on Clarisse, since I can withstand electricity. Use your hammer and hit her friends on the head, hard."

I grinned and dropped my bowling-ball like sword. "You betcha, Lighting Man. Gimme the biggest hammer you got," I pulled out a three pound hammer, ready to kill (not literally kill them. You know what I mean) the enemy Leo-style.

Jason pulled out his sword thingy, the _gladius_ Hera had given him, and charged Clarisse.

Naturally, while their leader was busy, her friends charged me.

"Hiya!" I yelled, bonking the first dude on the head so hard, I saw him go cross-eyed and he fell to the ground. One down, nine to go.

Long story short: My trusty hammer and I smacked each of Clarisse's ugly friends on the head until they were on the ground, moaning about how they never knew hammers could hurt that much.

Right when I hit the last Ugly, Jason's sword broke Clarisse's electric spear with a _crack!_ The two pieces fell to the ground, near the edge of the Poop Pile.

"No!" she roared. "That was my _third_ electric spear, you corpse-breathed worm, you-"

"Save it," Jason yelled.

"Agreed," I said and I threw my hammer at Clarisse, which smacked her good on the head, and she fell down with her friends.

"Yeah, man!" I whooped, high-fiving Jason. "We _killed them, _bro!"

Jason laughed, and we hauled the red team away from the Poop Pile.

Our victory was short lived, though.

A small kid about ten came running up the hill to Jason and whispered something in his ear. (Why not me? I'm a nice person.)

Jason's eyes widened and he nodded. "Come on, Leo," he grabbed arm and hauled me down the hill to the boundary line.

One more step and we would be in enemy territory.

"What now?" I whined.

"Another change of plans. Piper needs help."

"_What?_ We we're not guards anymore?" I crossed my arms. Excuse me if I sound like a brat, but I was actually enjoying my time as a guard.

"Annabeth has placed new guards there. Now _come on. _Piper needs help!" and Jason dragged me across the boundary line.

Twice we got lost in the forest, because the paths shifted and changed, making it hard to know where you were going. Five times we had to hide or else we would be caught by the red team.

Just as we ducked behind a really big tree, we saw a knife fighting red-team guards. The fighter was nowhere to be seen. The knife just seemed to be floating in mid-air which meant…

"Piper!" I exclaimed silently.

Piper had Annabeth's invisibility cap on. The flag was behind her, but she wouldn't be able to get it unless she disarmed the guards first.

"I'll help Piper. You get the flag and run across the border," Jason hissed at me.

"Why do you get to help Piper?" I complained.

Jason didn't respond to me. He just unsheathed his _gladius_ and ran into battle, leaving me behind the oak tree.

"Nice knowing you," I muttered, and sneaked toward the red flag that lay on the ground.

A Yankees cap fell next to me right as I was just about to grab the flag.

Piper! She had thrown the cap to me so I could escape. I grabbed the flag pole and ran.

"Go!" Piper shouted at me.

I ran like my pants were on fire.

"Hey!" one of the guards Jason was fighting yelled. "Come back here!"

_Like that's gonna happen,_ I thought.

A few more yards and I would be on friendly ground. _Eight yards, six yards, five yards…_

Something hit me on the head. Hard.

I fell to the ground, Annabeth's cap falling to the floor. "Ouch." I muttered and looked up and saw…Drew?

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm gonna…wait. Aren't you on our team?"

Drew just smirked and looked up at the trees. "You can come down now."

A bunch of Ares kids dropped out of the trees and surrounded me. Ugh, I was so close to the boundary line…

They all had really big swords in their hands. I couldn't take them all unless…

As if on cue, Jason and Piper came running in. "Leo!" Piper yelled.

The Ares kids charged.

Jason and Piper fought back, letting me slip between two Ares children and run toward the border line.

"Hey!" a voice bellowed. "He's getting away! _Get him!"_

Too late. I burst over into friendly territory and everyone (except for the red team, duh) exploded into cheers.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Um…yeah. REVIEW!

**What should I do for the next chapter? I really need ideas. After the next chapter, we can go to the Roman Camp! So the more reviews, the faster the update, and more Percy POV!**

**P.S. Sorry if the grammar is bad. I'm not exactly the best at English. **

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	8. Meet the World's Friendliest Hellhound

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ!**

**Sorry for the late update guys. I was sick, and couldn't write for a long time…:P FORGIVE ME!**

**Thx to all who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story (and me!) :D Luv ya'll guys! You're the best group of reviewers and alerters and favoriters (?) I could ask for! And for you Nico fans…you're in for a surprise today! ;) P.S. This is only a filler chapter. Sorry!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAPPENED BEFORE CHAPTER 3...WHEN NICO MET JASON AND PIPER! XDDDDDDD.**

* * *

Nico POV:

* * *

Right when I walked into the sword-fighting arena, a big black mass of fur crashed into me.

"Ow! Down girl. Yes, I'm glad to see you too. Ow! Now get off me!" After I got Mrs. O'Leary, who by the way is the world's friendliest hellhound, off of me, she sat down and started barking, which probably woke up the whole camp.

I opened the gate and let Mrs. O'Leary bound towards the forest for her morning break. I followed her, walking casually behind.

I was looking for Mrs. O'Leary when I bumped into somebody. Hard.

Immediately, I pulled out my sword and hit.

_Clang!_ Someone met my sword and I was staring in a boy's face.

"Oh…hi! I didn't see you. Sorry." I saw a girl next to him. "Uh…hello to you too." I said looking behind them to see if Mrs. O'Leary was there.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

I felt like slapping my forehead. I hadn't even introduced myself yet!

"Nico di Angelo." I said extending my hand. I loved saying the next part. "Son of Hades."

"Hades?" said the girl looking surprised.

I smirked and nodded. Everyone got scared of me because I was the son of the Lord of the Dead. I suppose people think I'm gonna kill them and send their soul down to Hades or something, but I would never do such a thing…I think.

"I'm Jason and this is Piper-" whatever Jason was going to say, he was cut off my Mrs. O'Leary who had finished doing her business. She bounced toward us and gave me a sloppy wet kiss, which seemed kind of unnecessary.

Jason and Piper pulled out their weapons and started to move toward Mrs. O'Leary.

"Whoa guys! Don't attack Mrs. O'Leary." I stepped in front of the huge hellhound.

"Mrs…O'Leary?" Piper asked with a confused look on her face.

"Meet Mrs. O'Leary, the world's friendliest hellhound." I introduced scratching her ears. "She won't hurt you." I added.

Jason still looked suspicious but put his gleaming gold sword back. "Is she…yours?" He asked.

Mrs. O'Leary walked over to Jason and started licking him, like he was the tastiest thing since bacon-flavored dog biscuits.

"Hey!" he yelled, which made Piper giggle. I cracked a smile. "Get her off!"

I whistled for her to come back over. Jason grumbled and tried to wipe off the dog spit. Piper was clutching her stomach and laughing hard.

"Mrs. O'Leary isn't mine. This is Percy's pet." I answered and picked up a dummy I had found for Mrs. O'Leary. "Get the Greek, get the Greek!" I threw the dummy and Mrs. O'Leary barked and ran after it.

"You mean the missing guy? This is his pet?" Piper said

I nodded sadly.

"How'd he get it?" she asked amazed.

"He sorta…inherited it from someone. Anyways, now that I've explained myself, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're monster hunting. I'm a son of Jupiter and Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite." Jason said still wiping off the dog spit.

"Jupiter?" I asked. I'd never heard of the god Jupiter. It was probably some minor god or goddess or something like that.

"Roman name for Zeus." Piper replied.

"Roman?"

"Long story." Piper promised.

A wet, chewed-up straw dummy appeared at my feet. I sighed and picked it up; ignoring the fact that it had dog drool all over it.

"I want to hear it." I said.

And Piper told me everything, from when Jason appeared on a school bus until now.

"So…there's a Roman camp? And we've never heard of them." I was stunned. A camp for other demigods. Sweet! I wanted to go there.

"Yeah…and…never mind." Jason looked uncomfortable.

I was about to _what_, when we heard a growling. Oh, perfect. I thought.

Eight hellhounds surrounded us, each growling and spitting, and not friendly whatsoever. Their red eyes glowed like lava.

Mrs. O'Leary growled back.

"Shush girl," I scolded. Then I looked at Jason and Piper. "I can handle this." They nodded but still kept their weapons out.

I turned to the black dogs. "You are going to leave, _right now._ If I have to say anything more, Hades is going to have your hides." I used my best _bad dog! _tone. It didn't work.

"So much for everything." I muttered.

I glared all of the dogs down. "Back. Off." I tried again.

They just snapped at us. Mrs. O'Leary snapped back.

"Drop your weapons." I whispered to Jason and Piper. "They don't like them."

There was a soft thump as I heard Jason's sword and Piper's dagger drop to the ground.

For a second, the hellhounds almost backed off. But then they saw Jason and growled.

"They seem to like Jason meat." Jason said meekly.

This was not working. As much as I hated it, we were going to have to fight the hellhounds. There would be no sweet-talking these dogs in doing anything.

"Change of plans." I said drawing my black sword. "We're gonna have to fight them."

Jason and Piper didn't look to happy about the plan, but they picked up their weapons and went into a fighting stance. We stood back to back.

I looked at them. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to go down fighting with friends like these, even if I just met them five minutes ago. Mrs. O'Leary got ready to pounce.

And we charged.

**

* * *

**

A/N: NICO! I hope you guys are happy. This is just a filler chapter, though, and Camp Half-Blood is going to have a lot of those until I feel it's time to board the Argo II.

**Roman Camp next time! So stay tuned! :D**

**Again, sorry for the late update. :( Do't get mad at me! **

**R&R?**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	9. I Summon Killer Plants

**A/N: Roman camp! Thx to all who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! Read on…**

**Sorry for the late update…..STUPID SCHOOL! I've had so many tests and homework and projects, like, you have no idea. Did I mention that I have to play at least 1 hour and 30 minutes of piano every day? Plus, I'm ADD so I can't focus for more than a few minutes, which is really frustrating...**

**Mars= Ares  
Neptune= Poseidon  
Minerva= Athena  
Mercury= Hermes**

* * *

Lily POV

* * *

The butterflies in my stomach beat their wings against my stomach hard. A wolf snarled at me and I jumped.

Despite everything, I tried to keep calm and willed my stomach to hold on, because the butterflies were now starting to do jumping jacks which didn't really help to keep my breakfast down.

"Don't be so scared." I murmured to Peter. "Wolves can sense fear. They'll attack if you show any weakness. Stay relaxed."

With a start, I realized that my dad had told me that. I remembered how he smiled at me when I was whining about how there was nothing interesting about wolves to write about in my school project. He looked at me with serious dark eyes that gleamed behind his glasses, and pulled out a slim book from the bookshelf. Dad flipped to a page, pointed at a paragraph, and then explained to me. "Wolves are very sensitive creatures," he said in all his seriousness, "they can actually smell fear, and if you show any weakness, they will attack you. If you ever meet one, try to stay relaxed."

Then he smiled again and went back to tapping away on his computer. I remembered staring at that page for the next hour, reading that paragraph over and over, and finally getting an idea for my report on wolves.

Why was I thinking of dad when I had worked so hard to pack him away from my mind?

Tears threatened to spill over, but I brushed them off and made myself promise that I wouldn't think of dad again.

Peter's shaky voice jostled me out of my reverie. "Yes. Of course. A big pack of huge, rabid, wolves are surrounding me and I should be relaxed. I'm totally relaxed."

I glared at him.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." he grumbled, "Sorry if I upset you, grumpy gills."

I took a cautious step back. My foot stepped on a twig, and with a loud _crack!_ the stick broke in half.

The wolves lunged. Peter screamed like a little girl, closed his eyes, and swung his foot out to protect himself. It smacked the wolf in the nose, and I figured that it didn't make the wolf to happy.

One of them landed next to me. Right then, I had the opportunity to look at a wolf up close. It had cold blue eyes like ice, and its bristly gray fur stood on end. Its fangs looked sharp enough to chew through metal.

The wolf lunged toward me and I screamed.

I screamed at the wolf. I screamed at the camp. I screamed at Reyna, and Bobby, and the stupid school I was at a few hours ago, and I screamed at all the weird things that had happened today, like cannibal ogres, almost drowning, and meeting a talking wolf. I screamed at Percy for not remembering anything, and I screamed at Peter for being annoying. I screamed at dad, and I screamed at mom for leaving me. I screamed at every stupid thing in my short, miserable life which was basically everything.

When I was done screaming, all of the wolves actually froze in place for a millisecond before something even more strange happened.

Huge, thick, green vines broke through the walls and coiled around the wolves. Small chips of wood fell on me from the ceiling, but I was too amazed at what was happening to care. The vines looped around the wolves began to tighten and started to strangle a few. Peter stood there with his mouth wide open.

I realized that I had made this. For some reason, the plants had responded to me. Some wolves actually began to whimper, and I cringed. I realized again that I created killer plants- literally.

"Stop." I told the vines.

The plants uncoiled around the beasts, and slithered back outside. All of the animals lay sprawled on the ground, and I realized that this was the perfect chance to leave. What did Lupa plan to do with Percy?

"Come one." I grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him into the shadows before he could protest.

* * *

Bobby POV:

* * *

I stood opened mouthed at Percy. Dakota was _the _best fighter in The First Legion, aside from my best friend, Jason. How could Percy, a boy who claimed that he didn't remember anything, defeat Dakota, plus a group of Mars kids, without a scratch and with only a sword?

How had he made that wave? Only children of Neptune…no, impossible. The Powerful Three and their oath to have no more kids…Percy couldn't be a son of Neptune. **(A/N: The Powerful three are just like the Big Three, except I wanted to use something different and I couldn't think of anything else, okay?)**

Or could he? Jason was the son of Jupiter. But still. The chances of another Powerful Three siring a kid were very slim.

Gwen would know. I'd ask her next time I visited the Minerva Cabin.

Lupa looked shocked and wet, but she raised herself to full height and walked over to Percy, who didn't seem afraid at all of Lupa.

_"Welcome Percy, to The First Legion." _She said ominously.

"The First Legion?" Percy asked confused, and I had to stifle laughter.

Lupa rolled her eyes._ "It's the name of this camp,"_ she said as if it was obvious.

"Oh. Oh right. Yeah, I knew that," Percy looked embarrassed, and a few Mercury kids snickered.

Lupa turned to the audience. _"Who will give Percy a tour of the camp?" _she asked.

Dakota and the rest of the Mars kids glared at him, and everyone else started whispering to each other.

Right then and there, I saw my opportunity.

"I'll do it," I said aloud. Everyone's eyes turned toward me, and I felt very self-conscience of myself. "I'll take Percy."

Lupa nodded. She turned toward Percy and growled, _"Go with Bobby. He'll show you around camp."_

As Percy walked toward me, I smiled to myself.

Perfect.

___

* * *

_

**A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't make any promises. I'd also like it if u review...but if u don't want to, then don't. I'm perfectly fine with that, too.**

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO X A MILLION SORRY THAT I MADE AN UPDATE THIS LATE! I've just been REALLY BUSY, but Spring Break is coming up...so there will be more updates around then. :D **

**I will NEVER abandon this story unless I die or my laptop gets stolen, which is very unlikely. **

**Then again, I could always buy another laptop.**

**Latrz!**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	10. I Get a First Rate Tour

**A/N: SOOOO SORRYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATEEEEEE! You wouldn't believe it, but my teachers gave me HOMEWORK OVER SPRING BREAK…this should be considered a crime… D: AND THEN MY INTENET WOULD NOT WORK! WHEN I FINALLY GOT THE FREAKIN THING TO WORK, FF WOULD NOT LET ME LOAD THE FREAKIN CHAPTER ON FOR LIKE, ANOTHER 2 WEEKS! I GOT SO MAD, I WAS LIKE, WTF?**

**Tragic, I know.**

**Then my mom signed me up for soccer camp. Sooooo that took up even more time D: Plus, I couldn't decide which POV to put this chappie in, so I have multiple people in here XD. **

**P.S. The "cabins" at The First Legion look like those huts in the Percy Jackson movie, because they live in California and it's pretty hot over there. Anyway….**

* * *

Peter POV:

* * *

Life sucks.

Especially if you're being dragged by an angry girl that can punch really hard in a dark, creepy house that is inhabited by wolves.

Wow…one minute…let me catch my breath.

Anyway, Lily was gripping my wrist in an ow-that-really-hurts way and tugging my arm so hard, I thought that it would fall off. She hauled me through deep, dark tunnels that winded to no extent. I felt like we were spies in a movie; stalking in a Labyrinth while being chased by bad guys. In this case, a pack of rabid, overgrown dogs.

"How do you know where we're going?" I whined

No answer.

In the shadowy house, I couldn't make out her expression, but it was clear that she was freaking out. I couldn't blame her. I mean, after the hectic and confusing morning, you learn that you can make vines that can crush houses and strangle wolves? Harsh.

I wanted to ask Lily what had happened back there. But at the same time, I didn't want to make her madder than she was right now. She'd just punch me…again.

But my curiosity won out.

I looked at Lily. "What the heck happened back there?"

Her grip tightened around my wrist, and I cursed my curiosity. I'd have a bruise around there tomorrow.

To my surprise, she actually answered my question without hurting me. I was like, _it's a miracle! Someone alert the media!_

She turned to look at me, and for a second, I saw a flash of fear in her green eyes. She looked really scared, and opened her mouth to say something, but apparently whatever she was going to say, she didn't want to.

"I-I really don't know." She finally stammered out.

I got the feeling she wasn't telling the truth.

But before I could interrogate her further, Lily said, "Look! There's a light. Maybe it's an exit."

She ran toward the light (Haha, I know, it sounds real ominous. _Toward the light! _Ha. Never mind.) and left me in the dust.

"Glad you care about me." I mumbled, but followed her to the exit.

* * *

Percy POV:

* * *

The tour was going great until Bobby stopped by a grey cabin.

He had showed me all the cool stuff The First Legion had; like monster-fighting (where there were real monsters in cages and the campers got to fight them), archery, foot-racing, chariot-racing, Pegasus training (where you train your Pegasus to do tricks; Bobby said that they had a Pegasi tournament every summer), and a whole bunch more.

Then Bobby led me to a medium-sized hut thing that was painted gray. It was a low structure with a straw roof. It kind of reminded me of one of those sterotype Hawaiian huts, or something. Silver shades were draped around the cabin. Live owls perched on the bars and hooted, although I was sure owls were nocturnal animals, so I had no idea why they were awake in the middle of the day. They glared at me as if I had committed a crime, or something. **(A/N: 'Cause of the whole 'Athena vs. Poseidon thing'. The owls don't like the son of Poseidon coming through the Athena cabin. Don't ask how they know Percy is a son of Poseidon.)**

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

Bobby didn't look at me. Instead, he knocked on one of the bars.

The insane part of my brain began to wonder if Bobby hated me, and was going to chain me inside this hut and make the owls eat me.

I told that part to shut up.

I heard footsteps behind the curtain, and a girl pushed it aside. She had blond hair pulled back in a pony tail that looked almost white in the sunlight. Her athletic stance and her tan skin made her look like she had been living in California her whole life, which she probably had. Her grey eyes were intimidating, because they were stormy and intelligent, like she could answer any question you asked her in under 10 seconds.

But the weirdest thing was, was that I felt like I knew her.

Or maybe someone that looked like her. Just thinking about it gave me a Tylenol headache.

"Hi Gwen," Bobby said.

"Bobby!" The blond girl, whose name was apparently Gwen, gave him a quick hug. "Did you find Jason?"

Ah. That name again, Jason. Apparently everyone knew him around here.

"No," Bobby shook his head. "But we're still working on it," he added quickly.

They talked some more about strategies and plans about how they could find Jason and where he could be, until Gwen looked at me and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Who is this person?" Gwen asked Bobby.

'_This person' has a name, you know,_ I thought.

Bobby laughed. "Sorry Perce! I was too busy talking…never mind," he winked at me.

He turned back to Gwen. "This is Percy. We, uh, rescued him and two others today while looking for Jason. Percy has…amnesia; I guess you would call it. He says he can't remember anything."

Gwen's stormy gray eyes analyzed me. "Well, I guess you two should come in."

* * *

Gwen POV:

* * *

Huh. Strange. I couldn't help but feel that Jason's disappearance and the new kid, Percy, were connected. I mean, first the Olympus has closed down, Jason disappears, and then an amnesiac kid comes to camp.

It couldn't be a coincidence.

Jason and I were good friends; maybe because he was the son of Jupiter and I was a daughter of Minerva. But ever since we had gone on a quest together two years ago, Jason and I known each other well.

"Sit," I gestured to a chair.

He sat.

I looked at Percy, studying him. He shifted nervously in his seat. He had raven-black hair, sea-green eyes, and was definitely not from California. He had paler skin, so I guessed he had come from farther north. His orange shirt had faded black letters on it, so we couldn't read it. But what bothered me the most was…

"What's that around your neck?" I pointed.

He looked at his neck startled. "What? Oh…" He took it off. It was a brown, leather necklace with clay beads on it, all with different designs.

"I don't know," he answered, which made me even more frustrated. I hated it when I didn't know things.

I held out hand, my palm facing the ceiling. "Let me see it."

Hey, it was worth looking at. Maybe I could find some clues…

Percy gave me his necklace.

I studied it. One of the clay beads had a picture of the Empire State Building in New York, with tiny words in…Ancient Greek? Who wears necklaces with Ancient Greek writing on it?

"You know Ancient Greek?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I shoved the bead into his face. "What does that say, then?"

He looked cross-eyed at the bead. "Um...it says Silena Beauregard." Then his eyes went wide.

"You know Ancient Greek," I confirmed his thoughts.

Bobby looked at Percy puzzled. "You know Ancient Greek? How the heck is the possible?"

"I don't know."

I swore that if I heard those three words, 'I don't know' again, I would hit something.

"Do you know this person?" I asked, hoping he would not say 'I don't know.'

He winced and rubbed his temples. "Maybe...I don't know."

Argh! Those three stupid words...again.

Gods. This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLZ READ!**

**A/N: There! The tenth chapter! Again, REALLY SORRY! If you want the next chapter to be up soon could u plz give me suggestions for Camp Half Blood? I HAVE NO FREAKIN IDEA WHAT TO DO! PLUS I HAVE TO GET MY HISTORY ESSAY DONE...RIGHT FREAKIN NOW!**

**Oh yeah, about the bead. If you remember from The Last Olympian, they were given a bead with the Empire State Building and the names of those who died in the (second) Titan War around it.**

**I have 2 good reasons why i couldn't post this chapter:**

**1. MY INTERNET EXPLORER WAS NOT WORKING! SO I COULD NOT GO ON FF...*GASP!*...FOR A WEEK! *FAINT***

**2. THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH FF AND I COULD NOT LOAD THE FREAKIN CHAPTER ON! I had it typed up pretty early, but then my internet wasn't working, and when i finally got it to work, FF would not let me load the chapter on! DON'T BLAME ME BUT INSTEAD...BLAME FF!**

**P.S. I have a poll now! It's 'Who would win in a fight; Percy Jackson or Jason Grace?' (well, my opinion is Percy, BUT I WANNA HEAR URS! It will only be up for 2-3 weeks...then i will have a new poll. XD.**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	11. I AM SO SORRY

**Yeah, I really hate these too, but I have to warn you guys. I AM _NOT_ DISCONTINUING THIS STORY, BUT I HAVE EVEN WORSE NEWS THAN THAT.**

**So…where to start?**

**It was Saturday. I was on my laptop, typing up my English essay, and all of a sudden, all of my programs closed.**

**Yeah. They all just CLOSED. I didn't take it seriously at first. I was like, 'Ok. What has my spaz-tic computer done now?'**

**Turns out I got a virus. A SERIOUSLY BAD VIRUS.**

**I couldn't re-open any of my other programs, and I just sat there for 5 minutes, just staring at my computer. Then a horrible thought occurred to me.**

**WHAT ABOUT MY FANFIC STORY?**

**Yeah, that's the first thought that came to my mind. YOU GUYS. Not about my stupid English essay, or my history homework, but my Fanfic story.**

**And I was like: Uh-oh.**

**I have to use my sister's computer, but I can't retype my fanfic chapter. I had it already typed up on my computer and was still editing it. I can't just type it up again. It wouldn't be the same. Plus, knowing me, I would forget to type a seriously important part in the story, and after I post it, I would realize I made the horrible mistake.**

**Then, I got a brilliant idea. WHAT ABOUT MY FLASHDRIVE?**

**My flashdrive broke and would not work.**

**Just MY luck.**

**UGH!**

**I'm going to take my laptop to this place that fixes it. Until then, I won't be updating. I WILL NOT, AND HAVE NOT abandoned this story.**

**I am so incredibly sorry. D':**


	12. We Meet a Friendly Cyclops

**A/N: Ok, so HI AGAIN! Not much to say here…**

**To one of my reviewers, percyjacksonharrypotter:**

**R U STALKING ME? O_o I've been thinking about that lately…zomg, STALKER! Just kidding ;). **

**Hey guys, drop me a PM anytime soon, I'm always up for a good chat!**

**U GUYS R THE BEST! 71 reviews XD! I feel so loved! Guess what…100****th ****reviewer gets ****one**** of the following:**

**An OC (or yourself!) in the story; u can chose for ur OC to be in The First Legion, or Camp Half Blood. If you win and choose this, plz describe ur OC. A brownie point. O_o. Or something else- suggest it, and if I can do it, it'll be your prize! ^^**

**Or if you don't want anything, that's fine too. U still get recognition. This chapter is only a filler, and contains a little Jason/Piper. I just wanted to write what it was like when Grover and Tyson come back to Camp Half-Blood. **

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Jason POV

* * *

One week until the Summer Solstice.

Annabeth was getting anxious; probably because we were so close to finding her boyfriend, and she threw herself into work. She designed all of the structures for the ship, bored us to death with all of her architectural lectures, and helped build the _Argo II_. As far as I knew, she was the second hardest worker to Leo.

Every time I saw Leo, he was doing one of the following:

A) Shouting orders  
B) Building  
C) Looking over Annabeth's designs  
D) Mumbling to himself as he gathered supplies out of his tool belt  
E) Eating

I rarely saw him, because he would eat while working. He'd have a taco or a sandwich in one hand, and in the other hand, he had a screwdriver or some other tool.

Piper was half excited and half sad. I never understood why she was sad, but I had a feeling that she didn't want to meet anyone from my past that had a romantic connection to me.

Me? I didn't know what I felt. I guess I was kind of like Piper but with a lot of more emotions. Sure, I was excited. The thought of meeting my old friends, seeing where I practically lived my whole life, seeing my _past_, excited me to no end. But, I also felt reluctant to go. I couldn't remember anything. I would see my friends, Lupa, my camp, and feel no connection to it. That really sucks. Big time. Plus, I still didn't know where the camp was. Talk about not knowing where you're going. (I swear the rhyme was unintentional.)

Anyway, I was taking a small break from building the _Argo II, _thinking about all of this. Well, more like thinking about how I was going to find the Roman Camp. I remembered a few things about it, like it was called The First Legion. I could remember what it looked like and a few campers there, but that was about it. Of all the things Hera could let me remember and it has to be something besides the location.

And I had to deal with the whole "Piper" thing. Sure, I liked her. A lot. She was kind, caring, a hard worker, a fierce fighter, and definitely pretty. What else would you expect from a daughter of Aphrodite?

But I also remembered a few of my friends from The First Legion. Especially a girl named Reyna. I couldn't help but feel I had some connection to her. And that couldn't be good. I mean, I'm not a player, but I don't really remember if I had a girlfriend, so you have to cut me some slack.

Life is too complicated.

I chomped down on my lunch, thinking about all of this. I went over the plan for about the millionth time: First, dash to The First Legion in a flying ship, find this Percy Jackson guy and whoever else that was supposed to go to Greece with us, fly/sail to Greece, then kick some giant butt without getting into any girl trouble.

Oh yeah, and add "get my memory back" to that list.

Piece of cake.

"Hey Jason." I heard someone say.

I whirled around and found myself face-to-face with Piper.

Our faces were close, like, only two inches apart. Piper's multicolored eyes sparkled, her signature choppy hair flew behind her in the wind, and her breath smelled like cinnamon. All I had to do was lean closer, tilt my head and…

Ack! No! She was only here for a diplomatic reason! Right?

I stumbled back a few steps and I could hear my best friend's voice, Bobby, echoing in my head, _You chicken!_ It told me, _You had your chance! You can face down hundreds of terrifying monsters, but you can't kiss a girl?_ **(A/N: Bobby's voice isn't really in Jason's head. It's kind of like… a memory. Jason remembers what Bobby's voice sounds like, but Bobby never really said that. Does this make any sense? Because I'm beginning to confuse myself.)**

I shook my head to get rid of Bobby's voice.

Piper studied me with concern. "You alright, Jason?"

"Um…yeah. Yeah! I'm fine." I stammered, "So…uh…what brings you here?"

I inwardly cringed. That sounded a bit awkward.

"Oh…you looked a bit troubled, so I thought that you…um…might needed some company." Her kaleidoscope eyes searched me.

"Me? Troubled? I'm not troubled!" _Not_.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Sparky."

I placed a hand over my chest, pretending to be very offended. "Sparky? Since when was I Sparky?"

She laughed. Her voice was like a ripple of silver. "Since now."

"Ha ha," I said, "Very funny."

"Sparky, Sparky, Sparky! Sparky, Sparky!" she chanted teasingly.

I was just about to punch her playfully, when someone interrupted.

"Ahem," Leo smirked, "When you two are done with your little lover's spat, you can work on attaching the sails."

"Oh, you did not just go there." Piper retorted.

Leo laughed and ran off.

I turned to Piper. "Get him?"

She grinned. "Let's get him."

We raced after Leo together, laughing and running into people all the while.

That's when we bumped into Annabeth.

She looked happy. Her stormy gray eyes, usually intimidating, were sparkling and she was actually smiling. I was about to ask her what had happened because lately, Annabeth had not been happy because of her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

I was _about to _ask her when I saw what was behind her. There was a faun, er, I mean, satyr with furry hindquarters and tiny horns just peaking out of his brown curly hair. The other creature was a…

"Cyclops." Piper trembled.

Piper, Leo, and I had our share of bad experiences about Cyclops. When we went on a quest a few months ago, a few Cyclops had hanged us with chains upside down over a fire. Everyone besides Leo, that is. He found us like that and rescued us. Huge thanks to him. If he hadn't come, I would be long gone by now.

This Cyclops was way smaller, and looked more like a human, except for the fact that it had one big brown eye and was about eight feet tall. Even though it looked harmless, it was still a monster.

"Watch out!" I cried. I pulled out my _gladius_ and charged the monster.

I was almost about to stab it when I got hit in the head with the butt of a knife and fell down.

"Ouch." I muttered.

Annabeth stood with her dagger in hand. "Jason, meet Tyson." She gestured to the Cyclops.

Piper shot me a look that said, _Has Annabeth gone crazy?_

Probably.

As if she was reading my mind, Annabeth laughed. "I'm not crazy. Tyson-well, Tyson's a Cyclops-but he's a friendly one. He helped defeat Typhon in the Titan War last summer, and he's Percy's little brother."

Her voice faltered as she said "Percy."

Piper tried to lighten the mood. "Hellhound owner and brother of a Cyclops? Your boyfriend is starting to sound very unreal now."

It worked, and Annabeth smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Percy has a pretty strange life."

That's when Leo came over. "Hey guys! What's up…" he trailed off when he saw Tyson. "Whoa." He said taking a few steps back. "Since when did _this_ get inside the camp borders?"

Piper, Annabeth, the satyr, and I gave Leo our best shut-up-and-let-us-explain-because-you-are-being-a-bad-boy look.

He shut up, and we explained.

"Er…nice to meet you…Tyson." He held out his hand, and Tyson shook it. The friendly Cyclops looked up at the boat, which was almost finished.

"Nice ship, cousin." He said cheerfully to me. His big brown eye was shining.

I was startled. I had totally forgotten that Tyson was Percy's brother, which made him my cousin. So that meant Percy was my cousin…weird.

"Yeah," I replied, "But Leo here did most of the work. It's _his_ ship."

Leo blushed.

Tyson turned to Leo. "May I help?"

Before Leo could respond, Nyssa came running over. "Tyson! We need help on carrying the bigger load to the ship! Thank gods you're here…" Nyssa dragged Tyson over to the ship, rattling on about how the ship needed a stronger mast and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Well then," The satyr said as he chomped down on a can, "Someone's pushy."

Annabeth nudged the satyr. "Don't be rude. Besides, you have to introduce yourself."

He sighed and held out his hand to me. "I'm Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend."

"I'm Jason. Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." I said shaking Grover's hand.

Grover looked surprised. "Your last name's Grace? Wow! I have a friend whose last name is-"

"Yeah, I'm Thalia's sister. We got, um, separated when we were young." I interrupted.

Grover stared at me in wonder than said, "Why didn't she tell me? And who is Jupiter?"

Before I could respond, Annabeth translated for Grover. "Jupiter is the Roman form of Zeus. It's a long story, Goat boy."

She dragged Grover to the ship and left Piper and I standing there.

"Well," Piper said at last, "That was a bit interesting."

"Yeah." I replied.

Suddenly Piper smirked. "Weren't we supposed to be getting Leo?"

We turned out heads and saw Leo talking to some of his siblings about the ship.

I smiled and took Piper's hand. "Let's get him."

And we charged, laughing, across the camp towards Leo.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this is a FILLER! This chapter was kinda rushed to me, and i'm really sorry if the quality of it was not that good D: Next chapter will probably have more action…I don't know. ****Updates will be slow because this month is SO BUSY. **

**And I just learned that The Throne of Fire (the next book in The Red Pyramid series) is coming out May 3, and that's the day I'm GETTING MY FREAKIN BRACES. **

**Lord help me D:**

**Oh yeah, and that computer virus? Dad fixed it, so you should all thank him that you're reading this chapter. ****THANKS DAD!**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**


	13. Chapter 12 Sneak Peakand an AN

**IMPORTANT A/N! PLZ READ!**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! I'm really busy this month…. I've started a little thingy on my profile at the VERY bottom of my overly long profile. It's kind of like an update on what's going on. Like, if you're wondering, 'WHY THE HELL IS SHE NOT UPDATING?' Then just go to the very bottom of my profile and you'll most likely find the answer there. :) **

**And thank you for all the friendly reviews, dear readers! I also appreciate all of the alerts and favorites…you guys just brighten up my day, you know? (Maybe you don't know…but I do, ok?)**

**Ok, so now for the BAD NEWS. This is NOT the full chapter. This is kinda a sneak peek, just to appease you. Ur wondering WHY I'm not doing the full chapter? Well, that's cuz this chapter is about the Argo II, and IS REALLY HARD.**

**Don't believe me? Well, I have to draw out the plans for the ship too (yes, i have to, and trust me, i think that this is VERY ANNOYING too), and I have to start learning about "ship langauge." UGHHHHHHH! So obviously that will take some time. Plus I have to make a map to show where they're going... D:**

**I'm sorry, but updates will not be coming until...summer vacation maybe?**

**Wow, this is a really long authors note…I guess I just tend to ramble. :P. **

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Leo POV:

* * *

I bit my lip as I stared up at the ship. It was early dawn, and the sun was crawling into the cool morning air.

_The ship is fine, _I told myself. _Everyone will love it. _

Or maybe not.

So, maybe I had gotten bored during Annabeth's architectural lectures (blame the ADHD!) and didn't catch all of the math equations she had used to figure out the height of the mast or the surface area of the sails. Sure, sure, sure, blame me, but I was like to see you try to listen to a lecture about math equations for at least an hour.

Something glinted in the sunrise and caught my eye. It was Festus's head, of course. His bronze, metallic head sat on Main Topmast **(A/N: Yes, I am trying to learn ship language XD) **of the_ Argo II_. Its red eyes looked out to sea, seeing everything. Well, not really seeing, but you get what I mean. Jake had made it so its eyes would glow red whenever danger was near. He said that the first _Argo_ had a prow, a magical piece of timber from the sacred forest of Dodona, which could speak and render prophecies, given to the first Jason to attach to the ship and it detected danger, just like Festus.

Although, personally, I think that Festus is way more awesome. What would you rather have on your ship? A magical piece of wood or a dragon?

Thought so.

I grabbed by checklist and checked off _Inspect ship at 5:00_. I yawned, because I wasn't accustomed to waking up so early. But hey, we had a deadline!

I had personally examined each part of the ship, from the sails to the rudder. I also had to make it so they ship would fly in the air and sail at sea. Not an easy feat.

The rooms were also pretty small. There were only two to a room, and little furniture. We didn't have time to go all into luxury mode. We were only going to be on this ship for a couple of days, and I was pretty sure that we could live without a lamp, or a table in the room for a few days. I had also divided the rooms into half; one side was for the girls and the other side for the boys. Annabeth also made me promise that I would leave a bed for Percy, just in case.

After checking off all the rooms, I marched outside and onto the deck. Hammocks swayed lazily in the morning breeze. The Hephaestus cabin had expertly built the ship, and I was way more than impressed. They had even gone in and painted the ship, making it look super awesome. By siblings were the best in the world.

I looked at my checklist and frowned. Something wasn't right. I was missing something...

I smirked as I wrote: _Annoy Jason and Piper and get them to tell me that I'm the greatest ship builder in the world._

Oh, Jason and Piper were so going to get it after last week. After they're little 'lovers spat', I told them they could work on attaching the sails. Hey! It was an opportunity! **(A/N: Yes, this was the last chapter.)** They had chased me down and stole my trusty tool belt. That thing is my LIFE. I totally freaked out, and starting going crazy looking for my tool belt.

And where did I find it? In Jason's bunk. Now it was time for a little revenge.

I stretched and leaned on nearest mast, the Main Mast, putting all of my weight on it to see if it was sturdy enough. Sure enough, it didn't even move or make a sound, so I moved onto the Fore Mast.

Just as I took a step toward it, someone called, "Leo?"

It sounded tinny and distant, like someone was telephoning me from Australia or something. But I also had the feeling that this person, or thing, was close by. Her (I assumed it was a her from the voice) voice sounded so familiar though.

Then a horrible feeling washed over me like a cold tidal wave. What if…what if…

I turned around slowly while drawing my hammer from my toolbelt.

"RARRR!" I roared while jumping at the thing behind me. "YOU WILL DIE CYCLO- wait…what?"

What I saw was not a Cyclops. But she definitely more beautiful than a Cyclops. Her hawk-like face had a splash of freckles which brought out her electric blue eyes. A silver tiara which marked her as a lieutenant of Artemis sparkled in her short, spiky, black hair. A faint silvery glow shimmered around her, like she took showers in liquid moonlight.

Oh yeah, and she was standing in the middle of a rainbow.

My eyes widened and I dropped my hammer to the ground in surprise. Smooth, Leo.

"Thalia?" I stammered.

* * *

**Ok, so, maybe this isn't the GREATEST sneak peak in the world...but...**

**Oh yeah, this part of the story will DEFINITELY be revised some more when you read the next chapter :) Again, SO SORRY! I wish that ships weren't so complicated...**

**I just got my braces…30 min. ago…and they don't really hurt yet. But they will soon. I just know it D:**

**Good news though. THRONE OF FIRE CAME OUT 2DAY! OMG! *hyperventilate* Must get it…now…that is the only thing my brain is programmed to do today…**

**Although I am SUPER excited about something even better…**

**I found out what The Son of Neptune is going to be about ^.^**

**If you review and ask me…I shall tell you…**

**O  
M  
G**

**Can't wait till The Son of Neptune! (Thx to BornLucky101 for the info on The Son of Neptune!)**

**Till later, amigos!**

**AND REVIEW!**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**

**AAHH! There's some random dude at the door. What the-**

**Oops, it's my dad.**

**Stupid ADD. :P**

**Percy: Hehehe you thought your dad was a random dude.**

**Annabeth: PERCY! *hugs Percy***

**Percy: What the-?**

**Me: O_O (no comment)**

**Lol just had to do that :)**

**V  
V  
Come on****  
V  
V  
Hit  
V  
V****  
The  
V  
V  
Button!  
V  
**


	14. People Talk in Rainbows

**A/N: Wellz….**

**It's me again!**

**Ok…a few things to address first:**

**I re-read the first few chapters of this story and went like this: **_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP? **_**So…I will now totally RE-WRITE the first 3-4 chapters of this story. Anyway, lots of you are yelling at me because this story is too much like TLH. Yes it is…I will now change it up. Happy pplz?**

**I am so freakin busy right now. I literally have a test in every subject, lots of homework, end of the year projects (I so freakin hate these), and I have a piano recital today.**

**I have drawn the ship (sorta…) and found the trail of where they're going. I've also planned out the next 2 chapters, so don't think I've given up on this story.**

**NEW POLL GUYS! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKYPE! xD**

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Leo POV:

* * *

I bit my lip as I stared up at the ship. It was early dawn, and the sun was crawling into the cool morning air.

_The ship is fine, _I told myself. _Everyone will love it. _

Not.

So, maybe I had gotten bored during Annabeth's architectural lectures (blame the ADHD!) and didn't catch all of the math equations she had used to figure out the height of the mast or the surface area of the sails. Sure, sure, sure, blame me, but I would like to see you try to listen to a lecture about math equations for at least an hour.

Something glinted in the sunrise and caught my eye. It was Festus's head, of course. His bronze, metallic head sat on Main Topmast **(A/N: Yes, I am trying to learn ship language XD) **of the_ Argo II_. Its red eyes looked out to sea, seeing everything. Well, not really seeing, but you get what I mean. Jake had set it so its eyes would glow red whenever danger approached. He said that the first _Argo_ had a prow, a magical piece of timber from the sacred forest of Dodona, which could speak and render prophecies, given to the first Jason to attach to the ship. It detected danger, just like our brilliant Festus, here.

Although, personally, I think that Festus is way more awesome. What would you rather have on your ship? A magical piece of wood or a dragon?

Thought so.

I grabbed by checklist and checked off _Inspect ship at 5:00_. I yawned, because I wasn't accustomed to waking up so early. But hey, we had a deadline!

I had personally examined each part of the ship, from the sails to the rudder. I also had to make it so they ship would fly in the air and sail at sea. Not an easy feat.

The rooms were also pretty small. There were only two to a room and little furniture. We didn't have time to go all into luxury mode. We were only going to be on this ship for a couple of days, and I was pretty sure that we could live without a lamp or a table in the room for a few days. I had also divided the rooms into half; one side was for the girls and the other side for the boys. Annabeth had also made me promise that I would leave a bed for Percy, just in case.

After checking off all the rooms, I marched outside and onto the deck. Hammocks swayed lazily in the morning breeze. The Hephaestus cabin had expertly built the ship, and I was way more than impressed. They had even gone in and painted the ship, making it look super awesome. By siblings were the best in the world.

I looked at my checklist and frowned. Something wasn't right. I was missing something...

I smirked as I wrote: _Annoy Jason and Piper and get them to tell me that I'm the greatest ship builder in the world._

Oh, Jason and Piper were so going to get it after last week. After their little 'lovers spat', I told them they could work on attaching the sails. Hey! It was an opportunity! **(A/N: Yes, this was the last chapter.)** They had chased me down and stole my trusty tool belt. That thing is my LIFE. I totally freaked out, and starting going crazy looking for my tool belt.

And where did I find it? In Jason's bunk. Now it was time for a little revenge.

I stretched and leaned on nearest mast, the Main Mast, putting all of my weight on it to see if it was sturdy enough. Sure enough, it didn't even move or make a sound, so I moved onto the Fore Mast.

Just as I took a step toward it, someone called, "Leo?"

It sounded tinny and distant, like someone was telephoning me from Australia or somewhere else. But I also had the feeling that this person, or thing, was close by. Her (I assumed it was a her from the voice) voice sounded so familiar though.

Then a horrible feeling washed over me like a cold tidal wave. What if…what if…

I turned around slowly while drawing my hammer from my toolbelt.

"RARRR!" I shouted while jumping at the thing behind me. "YOU WILL DIE CYCLO- wait…what?"

What I saw was not a Cyclops. In fact, she was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her hawk-like face had a splash of freckles which brought out her electric blue eyes. A silver tiara which marked her as a lieutenant of Artemis sparkled in her short, spiky, black hair. A faint silvery glow shimmered around her, like she took showers in liquid moonlight.

Oh yeah, and she was standing in the middle of a rainbow.

My eyes widened and I dropped my hammer to the ground in surprise. Smooth, Leo.

"Thalia?" I stammered.

The huntress rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who'd you think I was? Aphrodite?"

_No, _I thought, _but you're definitely as pretty as Aphrodite._

I smoothed back my hair and tried to ignore the fact that I was covered in grease and oil, I had a scuffed up hard hat on, and a grimy army jacket draped around my shoulders. I figured that I wasn't making a good third impression in front of Thalia.

"So…what are you doing here? And why are you standing inside a rainbow?"

Thalia looked nervously behind her. "I can't stay here long. Even though I would have preferred Jason to be here-"

"Gee," I interrupted, "thanks."

"-I have to tell you something. I'm coming along with you to the Roman camp."

"What?" I asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes at me (which of course meant that she was as cool as ever). "I can't stay for long," she said again, "some Earthborn are chasing us. They know that we're coming to help you. We'll meet at Pikes Peak, Colorado. Tell Jason."

"Uh…sure thing."

The rainbow flickered and Thalia cursed. "I don't have any more drachmas!" she muttered, searching frantically around herself for something.

"A what?"

She sighed. "Never mind. Just tell Annabeth, Jason, Piper, whoever, that I'm coming along with you. Pikes Peak, Colorado. I have to go. My hunters need me."

"Wait!" I shouted, "you haven't told me what the rainbow is doing here or what the heck a drachma is-"

Her image flickered again, but I swore that I saw a ghost of a smile on her face. "Ask Annabeth. She knows," her voice grew fainter as the rainbow started to dissipate, "I'll see you there, Valdez."

The image dispersed into mist.

"By Thalia," I whispered.

I sighed. Beautiful. Pity she was a Huntress.

* * *

Piper POV:

* * *

I woke up with my pillow in my arms and the first rays of sunshine hitting my face.

Apparently I had been hugging my pillow, and I threw it on the bed in disgust. I don't hug inanimate objects.

I sat up and saw my reflection in one of the many mirrors in the Aphrodite cabin. I looked like normal old Piper: hair that resembled a rat's nest, morning bags under my eyes, and crumpled clothes.

But I was far from normal. I was a teenage demigod (daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, lady of doves, beat that) with a fake, amnesiac boyfriend and a psycho companion who were also both demigods.

And I was even far from the average demigod. On the Summer Solstice, I would be riding on a flying boat off to kill some giants and rescue amnesiac demigods from a Roman demigod camp.

_The joys of life, _I thought sarcastically.

Then I frowned. Summer Solstice…

I bolted straight up, knocking my pillow to the ground. Frantically, I ran over to the pink (ugh, I totally hate that color) calendar that hung on the wall. All the days had been crossed off in a big red marker all the way to June 21.

June 21.

The day of the Summer Solstice.

"Oh no," I muttered, "not today!"

* * *

_3 Hours Later…Cuz I didn't feel like doing all the stuff in between. It's not like anything really happened. What? You're asking me if I'm telling the truth? Of course I am! Well, I think…oh, just read already._

* * *

I gingerly sat down on my chair at the rec room (checking if the Stoll brothers had put anything on my chair – long story), where the counselors met. I smiled as I remembered how I had gotten here – by overthrowing Drew, the old dictator…er…counselor – and earning my place as the head of the Aphrodite Cabin.

The assembly was strangely quiet today. Quieter than usual, actually. Well, with the exception of Clovis. He's always quiet. I guess you tend to be less talkative when you sleep 24/7. Clarisse was engrossed with drawing something that looked suspiciously like someone murdering another person into the table with a knife. Nico was arguing with Grover, the satyr, about something. Miranda Gardener was changing the colors of the flowers in the back of the room which made a soft _whooshing_ noise, but other than that, everyone was quiet. Even the Stoll brothers and Leo, which was quite new to me.

Well…I understood why. Today was the Summer Solstice. Today, we would begin our journey out to the Roman Camp.

A satyr trotted around serving nachos and cheese whiz. I was too nervous to eat.

Chiron was in wheelchair form at the front of the room. "As you know, heroes, today is June 21. I presume you know what day it is."

The Stoll brothers stage-whispered to each other. "Today's Auntie Sally's birthday. What birthday gift should we give her?"

Annabeth scowled. Leo cracked a smile. Jason rolled his eyes. Clovis snorted in his nap and muttered something about pillows.

Chiron went on as though he hadn't heard anything. "We will allow eight people to go on the _Argo II _and sail to the Roman Camp. From there, the fates shall choose the seven bravest heroes to sail to Greece."

Sounded a bit cheesy to me – I mean, seriously, "the fates shall choose the seven bravest heroes?". Who says that (well, Chiron did, but you get the point)? Even books that I've read weren't this ominous. But it was enough it was enough to make me nervous. Thanks, Chiron. Just what I needed.

Leo stood up. "We already have five," he said, tapping his pencil against a checklist.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Um…Leo…I hate to break this to you, but we only have four. Piper, me, you, and Jason. Remember?"

Leo smirked. "Thalia appeared to me in a rainbow this morning. She said to meet her at Pikes Peak, Colorado."

Jason's eyes lit up when he mentioned Thalia. I couldn't blame him. Thalia was Jason's long-lost sister, whom we had only met once.

But something tickled my mind. "Did you say…rainbow?"

Butch joined in the conversation. "An IM. Or, an Iris message. My mom, Iris, is one of the messengers of the gods, and gives messages via rainbows. When she's not busy, she'll do the same for demigods."

"So…it's kind of like Skype? Like, a video chat thing?" Leo asked.

Butch shrugged. "I guess."

Annabeth pulled us back into out discussion about going to the Roman Camp. "We have five people. That leaves three more. Who wants to come?"

Clarisse stabbed her knife into the table, startling Grover, who toppled over his chair. "I'm telling you," she said gruffly, "this is a really bad idea. The Romans are going to attack a war ship. And they're not going to let Greek demigods come in that easily. I vote that we should forget it. This thing is just not going to work."

Annabeth slammed her fists on the table. "We're going anyways," she glared at Clarisse.

Everyone looked between the two girls like a tennis match. Nico was the only that looked amused.

"Well," the son of Hades looked at Clarisse, "if you think the Roman campers can beat Piper, Leo, Jason, and Annabeth, then why don't you come along and show them your _superior_ fighting skills."

Clarisse looked enraged. After giving Nico a I-will-kill-you-later glare, she turned back to Annabeth, who was smiling sweetly at the daughter of Ares.

"So Clarisse," Annabeth smiled, "are you coming or not?"

Clarisse looked stuck. If she backed down, she'd look like a coward (and of course, the children of Ares are supposed to be buff – even if they're chickens), and we had no time to talk our way out of it (it's not like Clarisse could win a debate against a child of Athena, especially a really smart one like Annabeth).

"Fine," Clarisse said reluctantly, "I'll come. Only to see this plan fail."

Leo smiled cheekily. "Or are you coming so you're not a coward, eh Clarisse?"

I kicked him in the shin, while Clarisse gave him a death glare. Leo just glared right back.

"Two more," Jason said, interrupting Clarisse and Leo's death glare competition.

Nico sat forward. "I'm coming," he declared.

"Ok," Annabeth said. "Anyone else?"

"I can't miss out on the fun! Plus, I'm Percy's best friend," Grover said.

Jason stood up. "Ok. It's settled. Anyone disagree?"

No one objected.

Chiron smiled. "Good luck heroes. May the fates be with you."

Oh joy. Another cheesy line.

* * *

Clarisse POV:

* * *

I couldn't believe the nerve of that punk, Nico. I was going to kill Corpse Breath when we got on the flying boat.

Even though I was not the least bit happy about traveling to California to meet a bunch of Romans, there was a tiny part deep inside of me – I mean, really deep, deep, deep down – that wanted to go. I actually kind of missed Percy and was excited to go to the Roman camp.

And that part made me want to puke up my guts.

After the meeting ended, I shuffled sulkily to the _Argo II._ The boat was magnificent, a wicked war boat that even my dad, Ares, would be proud of. It's not like I would admit that, though.

Leo, the little twerp, was talking to Jason and Piper about the ship, Goat boy was chewing nervously on tin cans (I secretly wondered if he had brought a whole bag of them – they would be good for throwing at people), Corpse Breath was looking bored while twirling his Stygian iron sword around, and Annabeth was tapping her foot impatiently while studying maps.

Who needs maps? Just wing it and find your way. Maps are just a waste of time.

I stomped up the ship and onto the deck. The whole camp was flocking toward us, probably to see us fly away. Or maybe to see us epically fail and plunge to our deaths from a flying boat.

Leo motioned for everyone to come around. I scowled, but came over anyway.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

He smirked, which made me want to crush his little face. "Well, obviously, we're going to have to pray to the gods so we can fly, right?"

"And…what if they don't respond? Because they haven't responded for the past few months?" I retorted.

Leo slapped Jason on the back. "We have good ol' Jason Junior here, son of Zeus, who is the King of the Gods, wind, air, lightning, and ozone layers!"

Piper kicked him in the shin (which made me like her better – I guess I have a fondness toward daughters of Aphrodite, especially after Silena had died). "Just get on with it, Fire Boy!"

Leo pouted but thankfully got on with it. "So," he started, "Jason, try to pray to your dad and see if he'll help us – and Annabeth, since you know the ship's structure better than anyone else, go work the tiller, Piper, you go with Annabeth and tell her what to do, and Jason, you need pray really hard to your dad to see if he can help. The rest of you, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, unfurl the sails so we can fly! I'll work the wheel."

Everyone got to work. Annabeth and Piper raced to the tiller. Nico, Grover, and I scampered (well, more like I walked over really slowly while Goat Boy and Corpse Breath raced over to work the sails) over to our job.

I heard Leo mutter to Jason, "Don't do anything until I tell you too."

"Duck!" I heard Grover cry as the sail whipped over towards my head. I swerved just in time and the sail unfurled. The wind tugged at it, starting pull us away from camp. The whole camp fell silent.

Leo waited as Annabeth and Piper finished undoing the knots on the tiller. "Ok!" he called to Jason.

"Um," Jason started, "hey dad. Uh…what's up?"

"Hurry up!" I hissed at Jason.

Jason scowled at me. "I was just wondering if you could summon a wind to…uh…let us fly to the Roman Camp. That's all I ask of. Unless you want to die and want Western Civilization to be destroyed.

The wind picked up around us, swirling around the boat and rippling my clothes and hair. The boat began to rock.

"Piper and Annabeth!" Leo yelled to the daughter of Athena and the daughter of Aphrodite, "Tilt the tiller a bit!"

They did, and the boat began to rise upward, with the wind pushing against the boat with the force of an atomic bomb (not that I have any experience, although it would be cool). The wind whistled in my ears, as we shot up into the sky, faster than any missile. My stomach was left somewhere down with the crowd of the camp, who were whooping and cheering and jumping up in the air.

I think I saw Chris (my boyfriend, no comments from you! A daughter of Ares can have a boyfriend) waving from below, smiling cheekily at me.

Part of me felt some sort of excitement, like a victory I had just achieved. We had actually done it! And the other part of me wanted to scream and pull out my hair. I didn't want to go save the world.

Well…maybe.

Joy gleamed in Annabeth's eyes. "First stop," she yelled, "Pikes, Peak, Colorado!"

And I couldn't help but cheer with the rest of my friends on top of the _Argo II_.

* * *

**A/N: YAY LEOOOOOOOOOO! U MADE THE BOAT FLY! Wow, look at the time – it's really late – almost 11:00!**

**Time can fly…just like the **_**Argo II**_**. (excuse my bad jokes. :B)**

**Why am I up so late? Well, TODAY'S MY B-DAY! WAHOOOOOOOOO! *throws confetti all over the room***

**98 reviews! *whistles appreciatively.* remember, 100****th**** reviewer gets a prize! An OC in the story (next chapter is the Roman camp, so putting a character in there might get interesting…), a brownie point (no comments! I couldn't think of anything else!), and, if u don't want any of these, u still get recognition! **

**Plz review? It would be a nice b-day present.**

**~NobodySomebodyAnybody**

**P.S. SoN comes out Oct. 4! And the book is already at the publishers place – hurry up, stupid publisher! And sneak peeks coming out this summer! *fan-girl scream***


	15. Another AN Sorry :P

I know, another A/N. Im sorry. I have to make this quick tho, cuz im leaving for camp today (in 30 minutes) and it's 4 A.M. And Im really tired.

I know, I haven't updated. Trust me, it's NOT my fault. I barely even have time to go on the computer anymore. But I PROMISE I will bring paper on the plane and write the story, get home (after 4 weeks—3 week camp and 1 week in new York, without internet. I'm going to die.), and type it all up, edit, and update.

Sorry guys

Enjoy the rest of ur summer!

~NobodySomebodyAnybody


End file.
